


He Always Goes Back

by K_Popsicle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Healthy Relationships, Mentioned Health Issues, Multi, Open Relationships, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Steve sends Bucky on a date. It's not the first, it wont be the last, and they're both okay with this.





	He Always Goes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

> For Seinmit, because they said "yeah sure" first.

Bucky loves Steve. There isn’t a fibre of his being he thinks can love the other man more than he does. Like a compass tracking an oversized magnet, North holds nothing on the firecracker of a best friend who inhabits his home, life, body and soul.

“I love you.” He tells him simply, and Steve smiles pleased as punch and straightens up Bucky’s collar.

“When you come back from your night we can both get some sleep.” Steve promises his earnestness makes Bucky’s chest swell and clamp. There is nothing his best friend would ever ask of him that he would not give up.

“I can-”

“No.”

Bucky swallows down the need to make promises, adulations, and lets Steve kiss him slow and sweet.

“I’m tired, Bucky,” and he looks tired. Sick from too many nights laid up in bed sweating through their bedclothes and shouting at unknown monsters. Steve Rogers clings to his borrowed time like a tenacious hoodlum, and Bucky clings to him just as fiercely. He’s not sure where his compass will point if he loses Steve first. He hopes he never has to see it. Doesn’t voice the hope because he knows Steve would lock him down and order him to never give up, and he’d promise that too.

“Alright,” Bucky agrees his thumb rubs along the length of Steve’s throat, feels the flutter under fragile skin and swallows down his fears. “But it won’t be the same without you.”

Steve quirks him a look, all devil, and says, “Kind of the point isn’t it?” and Bucky doesn’t think that’s right but doesn’t have the words to explain it. He draws Steve in, kisses him slow and through, then eases back, keeps their lips close and swears he’ll never not love him.

Steve breaks the levity with a laugh and swats Bucky’s chest as he steps away. “Go out, have a great night. I need you out of my hair so I can sleep.” He tries to escape so Bucky kisses another harder kiss onto him and lets him go. Steve makes a beeline for the bed, “Now go, Lexy made me promise you’d be on time.”

“She slip you a penny too?” He teases pulling his jacket on eyes on Steve as the man strips out of his day wear.

“No, but if she gives you one don’t give it back. She’s got pennies to spare.”

Bucky agrees, personally, but it’s the principle of the matter so he kisses Steve one more time before he sets out for the evening.

Lexy’s perfect right until she’s working her hand down the front of his pants and says, “You’re gonna come over for dinner next Thursday, right?” and Bucky hits the brakes, quickly detangling himself from her and stepping back.

“Sorry, what?” He asks as he straightens his pants and hair.

Lexy has a little moue of annoyance, “Betty said you weren’t interested in anything else from her, and since the only other girl you’ve been making eyes at is me it makes sense.”

Bucky looks around the cramped room and finds no solution to the misunderstanding, thinks about Steve and lays it all out on the table, “I’m already with someone.”

He can see her annoyance become confusion then like quick-fire it’s anger, “What do you mean you’re with someone? That’s the kind of thing you tell a girl before she lets you in her room.”

Bucky raises his hands in defence, “Thought you knew.” He explains, “Betty knew or I’d never have touched her.”

She throws him out and slams the door in his face.

Bucky shrugs out of his jacket closing the door with the toe of his boot. There’s no noise in the flat, just the murmurs of distant late-night conversations through too-thin walls. The world feels quiet and muffled, and it feels holy and sacred. He undresses quietly, sits on the little stool to unlace his shoes, and listens for the slightest hints that he’s disturbed Steve, but even a little worse for wear Steve doesn’t wake.

He considers sleeping at the table, setting his head down and waking up with a sore back just so he won’t disturb Steve, but he’ll never hear the end of it. So he picks himself up and sneaks into the bedroom. Steve’s curled into a small ball, but he’s left a space for Bucky, he always leaves a space for Bucky.

The moment he’s settled Steve shifts and curls around him, latching onto his warmth. Bucky wraps his arms around the other man just as easily.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” He hums quietly.

“No.” Steve mumbles back and doesn’t open his eyes. “How’d it go?”

“Go to sleep,” he says instead of answering, tracing the curve of Steve’s spine absently. Steve hums a yes, and Bucky stays awake listening to the rise and fall of his lovers breathing, listening for hitches or stalls but it’s smooth and healthy and he hopes it will last forever.


End file.
